A Nights Stroll
by SilentVex
Summary: As a vampire, Reiri lives in the night whilst the rest of the world sleeps. Follow her as she goes for a night stroll looking for entertainment. (Pretty bad summary) Reviews would be appreciated.


Author's note: I do not own Princess Resurrection or any of its characters.

* * *

A Nights Stroll

* * *

The twilight hour had just passed and all was calm in Sasanagi town. The general populace were done with work and going about whatever business they still had before returning to their homes for the night. It is, after all, the time that most feel to be most proper to sleep during...

* * *

On the edge of town, where few feel the need to venture, lies a small, abandoned church. Within this place however, lies someone who's 'morning' is just about to arrive.

The interior of the building was furnished with disordered benches, several shattered windows and several inches of dust coating the wall bases; still, it was what a certain vampire called home. At the far end of the room sat a coffin, illuminated by what little light was shining through the few remaining stain-glass windows.

From within the polished case came a muffled yawn as the lid is slowly pushed open. The content of the casket sits up and stretches her arms with a second, drawn-out yawn. Her drowsy eyes look around, being drawn towards the window. Light shines on her dainty features in a way that were anyone looking at her they could have sworn that she were sparkling.

Stepping out of her 'bed', she flicks a few stray strands of long, dark hair out of her face. Mindless hands stray down to straighten out the school uniform that seems to never be removed. Footsteps echo around the room, breaking the hanging silence. Grasping the handle of the large doors, it takes a slight bit of effort to pull open.

The chill of the evening makes little effect on Reiri. Living in such a place for so long makes you immune to things like night temperatures.

A gentle stroll through the ageing graveyard upon waking is commonplace to her at this point. Long shadows are stretched across the grass from the full moon. The view draws a smile onto the young woman's face.

Tearing her gaze from it she looks to the open, dark sky.

'Time to be off''

* * *

With the wind flowing through her hair she looks down upon the town below her.

Humans had always been a subject of some interest to the vampire. True, to many of her kind they were simply a source of food whom were of no other fascination however to she, who had lived among them for years, they were something more. There was so much variety in people: some hard-working and others lazy, some intelligent and others ignorant, many selfish and few selfless.

So many of the people she had met had ambitions and aspirations concerning themselves, to the extent that some disregard those around them in order to advance. There were very few who would do anything for those around them...

Maybe that's why she found herself gliding to the mansion that overlooks the town.

Floating above her destination she was giving her decision a second thought.

'On the one hand The Princess and I will be able to have an engaging conversation however on the other...'

''COME ON FLANDRE! I WANT A REMATCH!''

A small sigh. On the other hand, she had forgotten about the disadvantage to the full moon.

'My word what will it take to get that dog to shut up?'

On the balcony stood Hime, Flandre and Riza, the latter currently trying to persuade the android less than half her height to race her, to no avail. Both master and servant were unfazed by the half-werewolf before them.

''Riza, will you just give up on your pointless endeavour? Honestly it's beginning to get on my nerves.'' Hime takes a sip of her tea.

''Huuga'' says Flandre in agreement.

''Don't give me that you two, I want my race and I want it now!'' It seems that Riza was set on the idea and nothing would deter her from it, ''She's hurt my pride and I want payback damnit!''

''If you've lost you're pride then maybe I can put a collar on you and house train you at long last,'' the royal says smirking.

''Hey, what are you that damn vampire...?''

''Oh my, it appears the princess really does listen to my suggestions,'' Reiri says to herself. The temptation to drop in on the proceedings was great indeed. It seems as though that comment had gotten to the red-head, who was now striding around the lawn having leaped from the balcony.

''If that vampire turns up tonight, I'm not gunna hold back,'' Riza said loudly.

Now any other night said vampire would have taken her rival up on that challenge but with a full moon out the result would be... not as desired. With this in mind Reiri floats away back towards town.

From her seat Hime removes her gaze from the back of the unaware girl.

''Huuga?''

''It's nothing Flandre,'' is all she says with closed eyes.

* * *

The night was still young yet Reiri found herself now without purpose. 'With no one to converse with I don't have much reason to be awake right now, I suppose I'll just have to return...'

But there was one place she could go, 'Yes, it may be quite entertaining...'

A few minutes later she found herself outside Sasanagi General Hospital.

''Yes, quite entertaining.''

* * *

Part of the fun of coming here is the path to get to her target. With arguably the world's most insane doctors on call here it was necessary to sneak in without being seen. Avoiding patrols and making as little noise as possible is too easy gliding so to up the difficulty she walks the whole way.

Occasionally a patrol will notice but mostly they stay oblivious to the fact that they have an intruder much like tonight. Opening the door to the room, she slips in as quietly as possible, not making any noise.

Standing there looking out of the office window, glass of wine in hand is the source of tonight's entertainment: the vampire Zeppeli. Sanding silently behind his caped back she examines him; his composed, elegant form.

Their relationship had been built on interest as to what the other will plan next and the fact that being the only two vampire residents in town and such were able to understand each other better than any other person around.

''It is such a beautiful evening, is it not Miss Reiri?''

Of course he knew she had been standing there all along.

''That it is Zeppeli, if only there were a bit more entertainment.''

He takes a moment to drain the last of his red wine from its glass. He then turns and places it gently on the desk.

''Well my dear, I have been working on quite the stirring piece lately that I believe will interest you greatly.''

That was enough to peak her curiosity, ''Is that so? Just what are you going to do this time?''

''I'm afraid that would spoil the impact of the composition, both you and the princess will have to wait and see,'' of course, his sense of aesthetics would never allow him to spoil the surprise.

A calming silence falls upon the pair.

'Well that's the following few nights planned, as for tonight however...' thinks Reiri.

''I believe we never finished what we were doing last time did we?'' Zeppeli's question reminds her of their previous meeting. He reaches beneath his desk.

''Hmm, you know I think you're right. Shall we start again from the top?'' Reiri returns with a smirk on her face and moves to sit on one side of the desk.

''Indeed,'' is his reply, drawing out a chess board and placing it on the desk, sitting opposite to his guest. The only light coming through the half-drawn blinds as they begin their game.

''Entertain me.''


End file.
